Nekrozoth
Introduction Nekrozoth was the main villain of the Armored Studios multiverse mainly it's famous hit series, Multiversal Legends. He makes his appearance as a major antagonist in the Scratch series. He is the Creator of Evil and the ruler of the Omega Empire along with the Prime Omegas and a tyrannical despot who seeks to conquer the entire multiverse as well as remaking it in his twisted image. Nekrozoth acts as Zorthenport's ally only because it is merely a way to further his ambitions to get revenges on the champions after his last defeat. Nekrozoth is feared as the most evil being in the entire multiverse due to being the creator of all things evil. Nekrozoth always seemed to make diabolical plans that would lead to mass destruction and chaos, he also enjoys to show how completely evil he can be at his worst. Before he became the creator of evil everyone knows him as, during the age of the old omniverse he was once a intelligent child to becoming the most tyrannical and vile rulers to ever be born in creation. Because of his hatred towards all Prime Alphas (despite being a Alpha-Omega Half breed himself) simply because his neglectful mother was one, His absolute to have more power, and his obsessive desire to become a real being in our world was what drove him to become the monster that he is now. He is also allies and "friends" with the Zorthsville-Overlord. Personality Nekrozoth is a completely megalomaniacal, tyrannical, controlling, and destructive tyrant who hates all form of love and compassion as he sees them as weak and worthless. He will always find a way to return from the dead as he doesn't fear death itself and actually laugh at his own demise during the events of season two of Champions of the Multiverse. Nekrozoth has a twisted sense of friendship as he is has a love-hate relationship wit the Zorthsville-Overlord who would argues over how their scheme should go. He is diabolical, self centered, cynical, unscrupulous, argumentative, psychopathic, merciless, sociopathic, wicked, sinful, heinous, incredibly murderous, extremely ambitious, barbaric, vicious, ruthless, uncaring, treacherous, unforgiving, callous, vain, unapologetic, bitter, narcissistic, spiteful, cruel, monstrous, omnicidal, racist, homophobic, misogynistic, and horrifyingly sadistic. Nekrozoth seeks to only destroy the entire multiverse so that he could mold it in his dark image where he reign supreme in a multiverse of madness and death. He rules his empire through fear and intimidation as he displays cruelty and unpredictability to maintain control over his minions as way to prevent any rebellion or defiance. He does not tolerate any form of resistance, espionage, or treason against his rule as he would put down with extreme force and aggression. Nekrozoth demonstrated his authority over the Omegas by punishing a fellow omega for disobeying orders as well as disrespecting him by putting the omega (named D'Loki) on an meteor by being changed up there and flung him to the sun where each time the omega gets closer to the sun he’ll be burned alive.. Unlike the Prime Alphas who favored order and creation, Nekrozoth favored chaos and destruction more which became one of his more dominant personality.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists